I'M JUST A KID
by Quantom
Summary: A workaholic dad, an abusive uncle, and no friends. Read the trials of Luke Kaiba a 8 year old intellect with everything he ever wanted. Except one thing: love.


Pain shot throughout his body. It was the first thing he could feel when he finally came to, no memory of anything that happened to him moments ago. Just a remembrance of a earsplitting scream that nearly devastated him, but maybe it was best that he had no memory, for the recollection of the events that took place, would of been too much of a burden to endure, as least for a heart so young.

Luke clenched his hands together in anticipation, the binds that held his arms behind his back continued to burn his wrist, until they were as red as his shirt. His entire face was subdued to the sadness that haunted his body, as well as his heart. He looked up to the man that hours ago was like a present from the gods, sent to him to reward him for all the trouble they had cost. But now. His clothes were charred with the smell of caffeine, but his facial features raged with fire. But that wasn't what was disturbing, that man's eyes. Hidden behind a cool facade lied a demonic glare beneath his iris.

He inches towards him with a predatorily glint in his eyes, his demonic cruelties have been brought to the forefront, at his side he was lugging his pocket knife, he was mad, very mad, and Luke may of just gotten thrown in the wrong path.

Luke was shaking, his entire brow broke out in sweat. He finally realized just what exactly he was doing in this awful place. His uncle had beaten him again, and he felt like this time around he was gonna have problems trying to justify his actions.

Reaching across, he unlatched the blade and kneeled down before him. Using the knife he sliced up his shirt to reveal his tormented adolescent body, slowly he started making markings along his chest, at first a long gash that ran around his shoulder toward his lower stomach. Than from there he started making little cuts all around his chest cavity.

Luke whimpered, the blade was dancing along his side, with the grace of the lord it chiseled and embedded scars he knew would heal, of course the ones sewed in his heart would take a little more time to heal, it might never. His sobs filled the room, he tried not to cry, he knew he deserved this. There had to be something he did wrong to deserve this, his uncle was a pure hearted soul, like his father told him. He was always there for him, he would continue to be there for him, so whatever he did, his uncle was making him pay, and it was what he deserved.

After what seemed like an eternity, his uncle stopped and stood up. He grabbed Luke's chin so that he would look up at him. Innocent blue eyes met rabid gray. Slowly his uncle raised his hand.... and slapped him across the face.

"Ah!" Luke fell back and just stayed there. He didn't want to look up at his uncle, see the disappointment in his eyes for being so weak, to feel so bad about the fact that he made his uncle feel bad. His uncle deserved a better nephew.

"I don't want you to cry. Only the weak cry." He stated harshly. Leaning in he pressed onto the largest gash on his body, causing him to scream out in pain. "Pathetic."

He untied him. "Clean up, you look more sorry every time I see you!" To make his point clear, he kicked his side.

Luke fell back and lied on the floor. Once he heard his uncle's footsteps leave, he opened his eyes. Looking at the floor he could see the tiny pond of his blood. Some were digging deep into the carpet, it was just sitting there. For Luke, it was hard to believe so much blood could come out of such a frail body like his. Maybe that's why there was so much blood on the floor. His subconscious knew what his uncle knew, he was weak and he deserved to die, so his body best bleed itself to death.

Crawling to his feet, he grabbed a fresh T-shirt from the dryer and headed out the door, he rounded the corner and went straight up the stairs to his room.

Looking at himself in the mirror was getting harder for him every time he stared into it. He had a lavishing pair of blue eyes, his spiky brown hair was the only thing that didn't look like a trait he got from his father.

He sighed and looked over his pale, small body. The gashes made covered most of his upper body, of course some of them overlapped the other slashes he got from his uncle earlier in his life. He lightly touched the big area of discoloration in his side, that really hurt! Of course the giant shoe print his uncle's kick gave him was much worse. But this was the price he had to pay for dishonoring such a noble man. Whatever he did to piss him off, was his fault. These injuries were on him, he knew that.

Putting his shirt on, he quietly got into his bed. He looked over to the side at the picture of his family, they were all so happy back than. But now, things took a turn for the worst. Ever since the divorce, his dad has been obsessed with his work, he didn't remember what his face looked like. Of course, that just might be the concussion. Still, he felt like a wonderer, believing in an entity that might not happen. His mother was gone, his father was gone. As for his uncle. It's like he's there, but fader than transparent. He rolled over to the side and sighed, not wanting to look at the happy moment, for looking back at passed contentedness, was slowly killing him inside.

Across town, was another young boy. Of course, for him. His father was around too much, and instead of it killing him inside, it was much worse. **IT IRRITATED THE HELL OUT OF HIM!**

"No! Daddy, I don't care about getting a high paying job, I will be just fine living as a Hobo, so please don't make me go back to that horrible place!" Charlie Taylor just whined and sat down on the cement floor, he crossed his arms and huffed stubbornly.

Tristan sighed and tried to rationalize. "Charlie, come on it is not that bad, you are gonna have a wonderful time making new friends."

Charlie shot him a death glare. "I don't want to make new friends, there all stupid and one of them looks at me funny!"

Tristan clenched his teeth, there was no way in hell that his son could be this spoiled! Did he raise his child like this without heeding the warning signs? Did his wife had something to do with this? He quietly ranted curse words under his breathe, they had been at this for almost a half hour, without getting no where.

"There are a lot of fine females there."

".......EWWWWW! I HATE GIRLS!" He exclaimed.

Tristan thought about it for a while before an idea hit him. "Okay, forget school, let's go to an Disney Land instead!"

Charlie's head popped up. "You mean it?"

Tristan opened the car door for him. "Sure, don't tell your mom, but I don't really want you going to school anyway. Can't really tell what there teaching you."

Charlie quickly hopped inside the car. He buckled up and started to chant, "Roller coaster and no school, Roller coaster and no school, Roller coaster and no school." He sang over and over again.

Tristan sat in his seat, looked into the rearview mirror at his son. "You ready?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, let's go." With that, Tristan started the car. While doing so, he had a smirk written across his face. 'Charlie you dolt,' he said to himself mentally. 'Hehehe...'

While watching outside the car window he noticed that his dad had passed the a large sign that said, "The greatest place in the world!".

"Hey dad, we just passed the amusement park."

"Oh, we did?" his father asked, as if he hadn't notice.

Confusion surrounded Charlie's cute face. "Where are we going?"

"We....are.....going.....to......" He started slowly. **"SCHOOL! **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" he laughed evilly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Charlie screamed, flailing his arms around in a vain attempt free himself from his seat belt. "I've been tricked, it's not fair!" He pressed his face against the glass of the window. "Help me, my daddy's a liar, A LIAR!"

Tristan scoffs. "You have only yourself to blame, where in Japan, what makes you think were anywhere near Disney Land!?!"

They soon pulled up to the school, Tristan had to yank Charlie out of the vehicle, because he had a death grip on the car seat. He handed him his backpack and his lunch box.

Once he got in the car he turned to his unhappy son and put on a cheesy smile. "I'll see you in a little while, champ!"

Charlie just stood there with a killer glare on his face, his lip was pouting a little bit like he was about to cry for being tricked. Tristan shifted uncomfortably. "I'll love you so much!" He said, trying to earn his forgiveness.

Charlie kept his expression. The car in the lane backed up and drove away in a screeching speed, almost hitting an old lady in the process. Charlie threw his lunch box at the direction of where the car was, missing it by at least two feet.

Luke lazily walked across the foyer, he was in a world of pain. His muscles were sore, he hurt move his upper body and his legs felt like jelly walking around campus. His eyes were bloodshot and watery from the lack of sleep, his hair was dismantled and his face had smudges, bruises, and scrapes all over them. He felt so weak.

"Hey, Kaiba." That familiar chill ran down his neck.

"Wha-wha?"

As always a huge kid rammed his muscular shoulder into Luke's chest cavity and shoved him into a wall. "Whoops, I just can't image why this same accident happens everyday, better watch where your going next time." He teased

When Luke tried to grab his fallen books, a bunch of the kid's giggling pals, kicked his stuff away from him. Luke put his face in his hands, he wanted to cry so badly.

The kid just made a pouting face to taunt him. "Aw, is the baby about to cry?" He grabbed out of Luke's textbooks and slammed it against his head, causing him to fall back and hit the floor in a dizzy spell.

The boy next to him cracked a smile. "What a loser!" The three walked away laughing.

Instead of getting back, Luke just lied there on the floor, for some reason he didn't have the courage to get back up. Too caught up in his childish sorrows, he knew he was to blame for all of his misfortunes, pissing off his Uncle Mokuba, provoking those kids, he's the reason why he's so miserable, no else to blame.

Charlie was trying to figure out which way he was suppose to go, he was reading from the map and looking left and right for his classroom. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking down. He ended up tripping over Luke, still grieving on the floor.

Angrily he stood up and kicked Luke's foot. "Hey, watch were your going next time!"

He walked a foot before he stopped and thought about it. Something seemed off, what he just said didn't make sense. He quickly turned his head at Luke, his arm covered his face and he just lied there like a stiff. Charlie looked at him curiously, he slowly lifted up his right foot, and gently tapped him in the stomach with his foot.

"Boy, your skinny."

"Just leave me here to die. The world is a better place without me." He told him, sadness dripping from his voice.

Charlie squinted his face, this guy was morbid! "Um, okay."

He didn't know what exactly to say.

_Maybe he's from a clan of Romanian Vampires and he's come to suck the blood of humans, but accidentally killed his true love and is now mourning the lost._

"Okay, class please settle down." Mrs. Myles tried desperately to round up her group of

sugar-highed children.

She sighed and took out a whistle. She blew into it causing it to make a sharp ear-piercing sound, the whole room got quiet.

"Thank you." Looking down at her sheet, she noticed that someone was missing. "Um, has anybody seen Luke?"

Charlie's head perked up and he raised his hand, the teacher called on him. "Is he 3'1, blue eyes, blonde hair, and has a remarkable resemblance to a Romanian Vampire?"

Mrs. Myles gave him a weird look. "I don't know about the last one but yes, um was he with you?"

The entire class was filled with whispers, to them, just talking with an outcast makes you one as well, and Charlie couldn't give up his status like that.

Charlie just shrugged. "Nope, I guess not."

Later that night, Luke went up to his father's study, it had been a while since his father had been home, with work and everything he barely had the time to talk to him, since he took off every week to travel the globe for business deals.

"Um, dad?" Luke weakly knocked on the door.

Seto Kaiba who was busy checking on his stocks refrained from his work and looked up at his son. Seto dragged his wire-rimmed glasses off his face and dropped them onto the desk with a loud sigh as he sank back in his chair.

"What's the matter?"

Luke uneasily walked into his office. "Dad, it's okay that you leave once in while." He admitted falsely. "But, about my school-

Luke was cut off when Seto's cell phone went off.

"Give a minute, Luke." He angrily grabbed his cell phone. "Hello?"

Luke looked around uncomfortable and nearly jumped when his father gave a shrilling, "WHAT?!"

Seto stood up and slammed his hand on his desk. "You morons can't do anything right! Now your making me have to go all the way over there just to fix this!?! Your in freakin' France! When I get there, I'm gonna kick so much ass!"

Furiously, Kaiba grabbed his breath case and his wallet.

Before he could get pass the door. Luke grabbed his hand. "Dad, wait. I need to tell you something!"

Seto sighed. Because of the psychotic mood swing his company was causing him, he talked to his son like he was still 2 years old. "Look, Luke. Daddy has to go down to France so he can bang on a few stupid want to be executives, okay? Tell me when I get back. But for now, your uncle is gonna take care of you."

Luke didn't have anytime to protest, his dad was gone.

For everything there is a season, and a time for every purpose one under heaven: a time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; a time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; a time to seek, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away; a time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; a time to love, and a time to hate; a time for war, and a time for peace. What profit hath he that worketh in that wherein he laboreth?

Because for one little boy, time didn't exist, it refrained from his life, there for one moment of time for everybody else, but it needed glasses, because it could see everybody in the world. Except him. Time was not his to keep, because time was impartial, not to beat, not to beaten by. For Lucas Emanuel Kaiba, time was over. His world was over. And for a while it would be.....

**"I'm Just A Kid" by Simple Plan**

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair   
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid 

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
Nobody wants to be alone in the world

_**Author's note: The time dialogue was from a famous book by a Harvard graduate. By the way, this is a one-shot, so if I don't get at least six reviews I'm gonna discontinue, so please review and give me a purpose!**_


End file.
